creepypastaspinofffandomcom-20200214-history
A Girl Named Vannessa
Love can hurt. Love can be pretty painful sometimes. I know this because I was a victim. Not a victim of divorce. Not even a simple break-up. No... I was a victim of something, more sad. Sinister, if you will. This is my story. It was September 1996. I was in the 11th grade of a private school in Philadelphia. My friends, Jared, Carlos, Markus, Franklin and I, were total nerds. We always watched a bunch of movies and anime and even talked about which girls were the hottest at our school. Jared, the tallest of them, had more of a thing for young actresses. His favorite out of all was Alicia Silverstone, who played Cher in the Movie "Clueless" from last year. Mark and Frank meanwhile had the hots for Anime girls. Carlos and I were mostly Neutral. Most of the Jocks girls at our school usually ignored us, most likely because we had a pretty pervy nature. They were more into the big muscular dudes who worked out in the gym. The one they found the most attractive was Braden, a greaser, Handsome and tough. Basically who you'd call "King of the school". The nerdy girls, we had no interest in. Despite them being nerdy like us, we never had any love relations with them. We were friends with one of them, Denitra, but we wouldn't go that far, unfortunately. Getting back on topic, on the first day of school, before classes started, the teacher came in announcing that a new student had just transfered to our school. When she walked in, my friends and I were stunned to see the new girl. She was an asian girl. Cinnamon red lipstick, Red eye color (Pretty rare if you think about it), and even long, black hair, a Brunette. She came in with a cute smile on her face, innocent and pure. Her name was Vannessa Kawasaki. She was a Japanese girl, Born in Nagoya, Japan in the late 1970's, but her family was part-russian and she spent most of her childhood in Moscow. They migrated to America Following the Collapse of the Soviet Union, just 5 years prior. Frank uttered out a little joke, saying that she looked like she walked straight out of an anime. Jared even wondered if she were a teenage actress from Japan. I was neutral between the two theories. She took her seat next to me, Jared and Frank. I hadn't noticed how she felt about me until about a month later. It was now October 31st, 1996, The night of the Halloween Costume Dance. Me and My friends were dressed in red, glittering Tuxedos so we could attract some of the girls at our school. Markus brought up the idea. I wasn't keen on it but he forced me to do it, so I tagged along. We wore masks like it was some fancy masquerade party. We asked the girls if we could have a dance with them, and we were, as expected, rejected by many of them, mostly the not-so-nerdy ones, but that was when it happened. That was when Vannessa came up to me. She wore a Blue dress with a short skirt, a mask of a bunny, and had blue make-up. She wore black gloves, high-heels and blue stockings as if trying to seduce me, and at that point, she really was. I remember her saying that she wanted to take me to a quiet secluded area, as if she wanted to have a private dance with me. I agreed and went with her to the back of the boy's locker room. The fact that I did even upsets me to this day. The first thing I remembered from when we entered the back locker room was how spartan it was. It looked dusty, with a chair and some desks. Vannessa said she wanted to be away from the crowd, to be with me. She admitted that she loved me. She didn't care about who I was and what flaws I had both inside and out, or if my friends were total weirdo's. I accepted her confession, but as we were about to kiss, The teacher, his name is Mr. Barkley by the way, burst into the room. I remember he had a confused look on his face, as if he said "Eugene, Vannessa, What are you two doing in here? This area is off-limits!". Jared came in, and he wondered what was going on. Barkley told him it was none of his business, but then I came in, saying that Vannessa wanted to be away from the crowd. "Well, you can at least go to the hallway. This is a storage area and besides, you, Vannessa, are in the BOY's locker room!" He rambled on and on and we eventually changed our minds and went back to the gymnasium. We danced, and even kissed. We even shared our phone numbers so we could contact eachother. My friends were jealous because they had no luck in trying to get any girls. The next day, as I was about to open my locker, they ambushed me. Jared, being as tough as he was, pinned me against the locker. "Eugene, You lucky Son of a bitch! How come YOU were able to score a pretty young thang, let alone the new girl Vannessa, when WE had no luck?! How the hell did you do that man?! Answer us!" Jared yelled at me, still grappling my shoulder against the locker. "She just- she-" I stuttered, answering Jared's question. "She just asked me if- If I cou- could go into the storage room with her for a private dance!" "BULL. FUCKING. DOG SHIT! There is no way she woul-" Markus said before he was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing. Jared let go of me. "We'll talk about this later during Lunch period!" Exclaimed Jared. I finished unpacking my things and putting my backpack away in my locker, when I was suddenly startled by Vannessa, who managed to run into me while I was getting ready to go to class. "Some friends you have." She said. "Jeez, you scared me there, girl." "I'm sorry. I just noticed your friends taking their jealousy out on you. Real shame they can't find a lovely girl like me. What foolish dweebs." She giggled. We talked along the way to class. I remembered that Jared and the others were expecting me at Lunch, so as I went to the cafeteria, I asked Vannessa if she could come with me to see my friends. She nodded, and so she told my friends the story of how it all happened on that night. January 1997, our first date. We were on a School trip to New York City. We rode the Subways, explored Times Square, and even went to the top of the Empire State Building. Vannessa told me she always wanted to visit the city's tallest buildings, the World Trade Center. I remembered when we were on the top of the Twin Towers, Vannessa and I kissed, and somehow, as we did, my friends, still jealous of me, snapped a photo of me and Vannessa kissing. Vannessa didn't mind though, she laughed at my friends' stupitidy and how gullible they were. Together, we were perfect. Me and Vannessa. However, my social studies teacher, Ms. Leblanc, didn't trust Vannessa, or her nature. One day in May, me and Leblanc had argued. "You have no clue what Ms. Kawasaki might do, Eugene. She could be dangerous." "What are you talking about? She's nice, innocent, and yes, can be a bit mischevious at times, but there's nothing wrong with her. Why be so suspicious of her? She's only been here for almost a year now, why the sudden suspicion???" I questioned her regarding Vannessa. "SUDDEN Suspicion?! Hmph! Remember when she took you to that storage room in the boys locker room back on Halloween night?" "Uh, Yeah, why?" "Wasn't it obvious? She was trying to seduce you into making LOVE with her!" "What?! Come on!" I laughed. "She just only wanted to have a private dance with me. What's wrong with that?" "That is EXACTLY what I am talking about. Listen, she MAY be innocent, but even if so, she could still be dangerous. I will only let it slide for now, since there isn't anything to prove against her. At that time of the Halloween Dance, she was only in for almost 2 months, and you haven't even engaged in friendship until that night." "Yeah, so what? I love her, and I am NOT letting you interfere in our relationship! I know you want me to be safe and all, but this is just not the way to achieve it." I told her, in a serious tone. "Don't talk back to me like that, young man! I know you love her, but..." She sighed. She was lost for words on what to say next. "...I'll let you two be. But don't think I didn't warn you." I left the room and then proceeded to the next class. The next few months were pretty rough between me and Leblanc. We had argued alot over Vannessa, but she soon gave up, as she had no evidence against her. She feared that, as time went on, something bad would happen. In December that same year however, she was killed in a car wreck. The School gathered for the funeral. Me, Vannessa and my friends, were present. Vannessa told me after the funeral that Leblanc wasn't to be trusted, that she (Leblanc) was trying to spread a rumor that would damage her reputation. Vannessa had no trust in Leblanc either. She believed that Leblanc was trying to get dirt on her so she could be expelled. I remember agreeing with her, and to this day, I wish I trusted Leblanc instead of Vannessa, because in the coming months after that, I would encounter something horrible. It was now August of 1998. We had just graduated High School 2 months prior. We went to Vannessa's house to celebrate her birthday. Vannessa and her family lived in a Dairy farm just miles northwest of the city. It was a quiet area to be quite frankly honest. It was one crazy party though. We brought some booze, weed, and even some whiskey. We even jammed to some tunes from the late 2Pac and Biggie smalls. Vannessa and her friends were talking about usual girly stuff, and even watched some baseball on television. Markus and Frank were cracking jokes about the president, and how he was having a "Sweet ol' time" with someone he wasn't even married to, Braden however was just being... well, Braden. Attracting girls with his greaser vibe. Jared and Carlos usually hung around the basement, playing Resident Evil on the Sega Saturn. What caught my attention however, was a locked door that led to a tornado shelter. The sign read "TORNADO SHELTER. USE IN CASE OF CATOSTROPHIC DISASTER." Carlos came in. "It seems you found it too, huh?" he said when he approached me. "She seems to be hiding something in there, Eugene. I got a quick look through the keyhole. She's got what appears to be a bunch of suggestive gear. Even some sharp objects." "Don't get paranoid, Carl." "I'm supposed to be paranoid here, Eugene. We've got most of our friends upstairs jamming to music and even watching the Phillies game. What about Jared here?" "It's okay Carl, my man. Jared's my- er, OUR best friend. I'll never let anything bad happen to him. No need to worry." "I know you will. Listen, your girl Vannessa? She happened to lock that door REAL tight the second we entered the house. I can recall I heard a noise from the basement. Now we gotta know for sure what is behind this door. Go find a lock-pick or something so we can have this off in a second. We gotta do it before Birthday dinner." "Hold on, bro. Think this through for a moment. You destroy the lock, and what if it turns out you were wrong? You may have fucked your chance to get a good meal from the nice, delicious dinner Vannessa would be serving us. Use your head, Carl..." "Okay, Smarty-pants, what've you got?" "Let me look at what we're dealing with first." I looked at the lock, and examined the Lock-pad first. "Hey, uh, Eugene? You know how to pick a lock, right?" "What? No! Why the hell would you say that?" "I don't know, 'cause you're... uh........ a free-man?" "Oh, you gotta be shitting me. Are you saying what I think you're saying?" "Jeez, man, my family and I are from New Orleans! Shit just comes out of my mouth sometimes. Sorry 'bout that." I then examined the screws, and that's when an idea popped into my head. "See those screws? Instead of just breaking the Lock-pad, we could just dismantle the assembly, then have a peak inside and then put it back together like nothing had ever happened." "Alright, looks like we've got ourselves a plan. I'll hang around by Jared while he's playing his game." "Resident Evil?" "Really? I thought it was House of The Dead... Whatever..." Vannessa came in. "Can I help you two?" I made an excuse. "Carl thought he heard a noise." "Huh, pretty jumpy, I see? Well at least most of the others are here. It wouldn't be much of a party without them around. Now please, do me a favor, leave that door alone. I always get nervous whenever I think about it." Her friends called out. "Vannessa, come up! The Phillies scored a home-run!" "Okay, I'll be right up!" I asked Carlos if there was a way to distract Vannessa. He and I hoped the baseball game was good enough. I was able to find what appeared to be a Multi-tool in the backyard, but as I had entered the house, I felt that Vannessa or anyone else in the house would be suspicious if I just held it in my hand, so I hid it in my front pocket. I hid it all the way so it wouldn't poke out. As I headed back towards the basement, I reported back to Carlos. "Nothing to stop you now!" he said. However, as I reached the door the tornado shelter, the dinner-bell rang. "Aw yeah! Dinner Time! I'm hungry!" Said Jared, as he paused the game. "Come on, you guys! Lets eat!" "I'm gonna make an excuse for you. Get that thing off!" As they left, I unscrewed the screws, quickly, and quietly, hoping that no one would catch me in the act. As I opened the door, what I saw shocked me. The Shelter was a large room, about the size of a tennis field. There was blood spilled on the walls. There were some saws, knives, and a bunch of BDSM gear. A whip, a latex suit, ballgags, ropes, cuffs, even a box of lubricant. There was even a locker and a bathtub, both of which had a foul smell. I was too afraid to know what was inside of them. As I stood in front of the horrifying nature of the room, I heard a voice. It was Vannessa. "Darling, didn't you hear the bell?" She smiled with a creepy grin. "Dinner time." "Why is there so much blood in this room?! What happened in there?!" "Listen, You don't know this, but my parents are top hunters. When they hunt a deer down, they skin it and dress it back there. We don't like to make a mess in the house, so you see? Nothing to worry about." I let it slide, and cooperated with her up to the dining room. I can hear the other guests as they were excited to eat dinner. "Whoa-hoa, boy! I tell you guys and gals, that Vannessa girl is an angel!" said Braden. "Everyone sit down as I get the meal! Oh, this is just wonderful!" Said Vannessa, as she entered the dining room. "Man, I could eat a buffalo!" said Markus. "Where are Frank and Denitra?" I asked. "Don't worry about them. I already brought some food up. They just need some rest after drinking so much alcohol..." "Mind if I wash my hands first?" "Sure thing, Darling. Bathroom is just around the corner. Plus, be sure to get under your nails, you've been walking in the dirt all day." As I walked to the bathroom, I noticed the picture of her family. Loving family from the look of it, but little did I know... I was about to go to the bathroom, when suddenly I thought about going upstairs. Now really, I should have just used the bathroom, because I knew that I could get in trouble if Vannessa found out I had lied about washing my hands. However, curiousity got the better of me, and I proceeded upstairs. I remembered how dark the upstairs floor was. The first thing I noticed was the closet. Inside, what I saw was what appeared to be a bunch of medical supplies. Then I noticed a cord. I plugged it in, and a beam of light jumped to life. The cord seemed to lead into an unknown room. I then opened the door to a bedroom, and noticed Frank and Denitra were missing. I then noticed what looked to be fresh blood on the floor. Outside the window, a storm appeared to be rushing in. I then proceeded to a bookshelf, which happened to be blocking a door. There was nothing out of the ordinary with it, just a bunch of books. Some were about history, others were works of fiction, some either from H. G. Wells, or C. S. Lewis. I Pushed the bookshelf aside, and opened the door to the source of the light. Inside, I saw a horrifying sight.... It was a bathroom, with blood splattered all over the walls. Denitra layed in the bathtub, lifeless. Blood and guts were spilled out of her stomach. Franklin had layed on the floor, with his legs hacked off, and what looked like a swastika cut into his chest. "Help... me..." he said in sheer agony... "Oh, shit! Frank, What happened to you and Denitra?!" "V- Vannessa..." "The hell happed to your legs, man?!" "Eugine, D-don't... eat... dinner......" "Don't eat di-?! Oh, fuck!" I could hear Vannessa's voice from downstairs. "Oh, dear, Eugene, Darling, Did you fall asleep? Dinner's on the table where everyone's havin' at!" I ran downstairs quickly, and as I went back to the dining room, I noticed Jared, about to eat a piece of Frank's legs. "JARED, DON'T EAT THAT!" The others were startled. "Jesus H. Christ, Eugene..." Said Carlos. "Did you find something?" Braden butted in. "Come on Eugene, sit your fuckin' ass down and eat! Your girl just made you a nice meal!" "Frank and Denitra are both upstairs! Denitra's been cut up and both of Frank's fucking legs have been chopped off! You're eating them!" Everyone thought I was making a sick joke. Brad raised his tone. "Shut the fuck up! Your girl here made you a homecooked meal, you dense piece of shit. Show some respect for once! I bet you don't even have the damned DECENCY to show a girl respect on her birthday! It just sickens me, really does." "Well you know what?! Fuck you, Brad! Eat the fuck up!" "Oh I will, and I will eat EVERY last bite of it!" To this day, I wish I never had Brad eat human flesh without him realizing it... "My goodness, Eugene, the hell's gotten into your head?" "Don't indulge him, you dorks. He's always in his own world 'n' shit." Carlos grabbed the plate from Markus. "Wh-? The fuck, man? I was eating that!" "We have to get out of here! What I'm saying is that Vannessa here is serving you pieces of Denitra and Franklin! Vannessa! Tell us they're not being eaten right now!" Vannessa was speechless. She sighed, and then told the truth. "It's true... but you have to understand though, many people have their secrets, even if they can be sickening. My mom always told me that back when I was a little girl. It doesn't even matter anyway. Besides, your president even had a sexual affair with someone who wasn't even his wife, and we all know how that happened! True, he lied about it at first, but then he was honest about it in the end! Some people will have to come out of the closet eventually!" "Vannessa, you're sick. Sick in the fucking head! I can't believe I wanted to go out with you in the first place!" "Aw, darling! That's not a nice thing to imply now, is it?" She continued. "I also killed both my parents, because they knew their daughter was gonna kill them anyways. They knew they'd meet an uncertain fate............" She paused for a moment. "....................Like all of you..." "Mark, Call 911!" Just as Mark got his cell-phone out, Vannessa quickly snached it from his hands. "You're not calling ANYBODY. Nobody will! If I can't have nice friends like all of you, NOBODY CAN!!!!" Everyone panicked. Brad stuttered, the girls screamed, and I could even hear Markus going "Oh god, please, no! No no no, I don't wanna die like this man! Eugine, man, what the FUCK did we just eat?!" "Everyone, everything will be okay!" I assured. Suddenly, we heard a noise, and saw that it was Franklin, who fell down the stairs, dragging his torso. "H-help.... S-s-someb-body...." Suddenly, Vannessa hit me with a heavy object, knocking me out. I had no clue how long I was knocked out for. I could hear faint sounds of the other guests being stabbed, chopped up, or even tased by stun-guns. The next thing I could recall was when I woke up, I was back in the Tornado shelter/Torture chamber, chained to a chair, unable to move my arms and legs. My mouth was tapped shut so I couldn't scream. I struggled to get out. I kicked, I cursed, I begged... but to no avail. The room was dimly lit, and I could see a familiar vague shadow. Vannessa appeared, now in a latex maiden suit, covered in blood, with a stiletto knife in her hand. "It seems you've finally woken up, darling..." She said, as she giggled. Her smile was innocent no more... "I know that what you had witnessed was truly, and utterly terrifying, but it's okay now, silly! You're safe with me now! No-one can hurt you no more..." I let out muffled screams. I cryed and begged for her to let me go, but with no luck whatsoever... "Sh- shush... don't cry... we can now be together forever and ever and ever and-" She then noticed I looked at both the closet and the bathtub. "Oh, it seems you noticed where both my parents are. Remember when I said I killed them? I didn't just stab them to death, I also chopped them up and then ate their delicious, tasty organs...." It soon dawned on me that Vannessa, the girl I had fallen in love with, was a cannibal. She had apparently ate the organs of her victims in the name of love for me. Frank, Denitra, Her parents, and now Jared, Carlos, Braden, Mark and the others.... I thought to myself "My god... Ms. Leblanc was right this whole time, this whole FUCKING time! You ARE dangerous! Not just that, You're a monster! I'm so sorry Leblanc... I wish I noticed earlier...." Vannessa continued on. "I'm sorry you had to witness such a horrifying predicament... Poor Mark though, he was screaming about how he didn't wanna die, how he didn't want to become a tasty, delightful dish... but honestly, he was asking for it, and so I granted his wish. I'm cooking him right now as we speak! He should be ready by now..." She giggled, in a sinister tone... "I'll be right back, Sweetheart!" She kissed me, and then walked back upstairs. As I waited, I could hear the ghostly voices of my friends.... "Told you there was something about this room, man. It's a fucking sex Dungeon/human slaughter house!" "You made me eat Frank's legs... You knew... and you made me EAT THEM! You dumb fuck! You did it just to piss me off.... and then get me fucking killed!" "She thinks scandals like the President's sexual affair with an intern gives her the right to SECRETLY Kill and eat people?! What kind of girl did you fall in love with, Eugene?! You should have told us before dinner, and then the police could handle the situation! But NOOOOOOO, you just had to be a fucking coward about it and stay silent 'til later tonight! You hear me?! You're a COOOWAAAARRRD!!!! A COWARD, THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! GO ON COWARD! ROT IN THIS FUCKING ROOM WITH THAT SICK, TWISTED BITCH YOU CALL YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!! It's over for you! You know what you did!" I took every second of it. All the guilt, the horror, the fact that I could have reported to the police after encountering the room at first hand. I noticed my phone on the table nearby. The screen had cracked, one of the buttons missing, and its paint scratched up. I had no clue if it would still work, but even if it did, I still couldn't get loose to go get it.... Vannessa eventually came back, feeding me bits of human flesh from Mark. I pitied him, and hoped he would forgive me. I just wished they all would. As time went on, being held captive in her forbidden room, I had no luck of escape. She would feed me human meat, torture me, rape me, and even carve messages into my skin with a knife. Messages like "E + V 4EVER", "I'M HER SLAVE", And even hateful symbols, such as a Pentagram or a Swastika. 16 Years later, we eventually had a kid. A boy. He would be named after one of Vannessa's later victims. Ralph. He would spend most of his life with Vannessa and would occasionally be with me from time to time. She never released me. She kept me captive in the house. Her previous attempts of having a child always ended in miscarriage but this time she was successful. Little did she know that a year later, she would let her guard down, and I would make my great escape. Which now brings me to May 2015. One night, as she came to check up on me, I asked her If I could be the dominatrix this time. I asked if she could wear one of her sexy costumes and she agreed. She wore a playboy bunny costume, and had brought me ropes so I could tie her up. And so I did. I tied her tightly, putting her hands behind her back in the shape of a box, tying a crotch-rope under her, and you know what I did next? I tied and hung a noose on a hook carried over a suspended beam to a valve, and then tied the noose tightly around her neck. After doing so, I tugged the crotch rope a bit to get her excited. She then wanted me to raise her higher. As I reached the valve, she asked me something. "Hey, Darling, If you don't mind my asking, why did you decide you wanted to be the one in control?" "Oh, uh... Why? Well, I guess it's so...." I paused for a moment. "...........................SO I COULD ESCAPE!" And then, I did it. I hanged her, as High as the valve could go, and watched her asphyxiate. She struggled to break free from the noose's grasp. She kicked, she tried to untie herself, but to no avail. As I watched her slowly die, I then grabbed my cell-phone, and attempted to call the police. The phone took about a minute to boot back up. I was surprised my phone had still worked even though I hadn't been able to use it in years. As I left the basement and went up to look for Ralph, I called the police. I told them there was a disturbance going on. I told them to send in many cars as they can and even went as far as telling them to dispatch a helicopter and even the SWAT team. I then found Ralph in his bedroom and took him into my arms, ran out of the house, and then boarded him into the front passenger seat of a nearby car. I then started the car, and drove off. I never took any driving lessons back in High School, but I did play a lot of racing games back then. As I drove along the road, I could see lights flashing red and blue ahead. The police had come, but only 3 cars were present. I drove as far as I could, even as far from the city of Philadelphia, and onto a highway, crossing the Benjamin Franklin Bridge over the border to New Jersey, switching onto Interstate 295, then onto the NJ Turnpike, passing the tollbooth, and then past Newark Airport. I exited at a town nearby New York, now in search of finding Ralph an orphanage. I was lucky enough to find one in Hoboken. I told them that I had no experience in taking care of children, that Ralph needed shelter and proper care. Ralph was now safe, but now, I had to find a home. I didn't want to go back to Philly, because I had a feeling they would find me and send me to prison for hanging Vannessa. I drove to the city to try and find somewhere to live. Eventually I ran out of gas as I reached a vacant apartment building. I then parked my car and rented a room. I was lucky to have brought money with me. The room, though being small, was still good enough for me to stay in. A TV, a bed, a kitchen... everything was nice. Exhausted, I went into my bed, and fell asleep. That night never left me so distraught. I kept thinking to myself about it all everyday. Not a single day goes by where I wish I would've done things differently.... First off, it didn't take me long to realize why only 3 police cars showed up. The night I escaped Vannessa's house, An Amtrak Northeast Regional Train had derailed from going too fast over a 50 MPH curve. The driver was apparently distracted by a radio chatter reporting that someone had thrown a rock at a Commuter train's windshield. 8 people were killed and hundreds were injured. I wonder now if that was why only 3 police cars turned up instead of how many I requested. The timing as such when law enforcements turned a blind eye while I escaped from being trapped in that house, was somehow a coincidence. Eventually they would soon investigate the house I had escaped, and look for clues. They would be unable to perform any arrests, as Vannessa would soon be pronounced DOA. It has now been 3 years since that night. 3 Valentine's days. I now have a job, working as a computer technician in New York. Ralph is now 4 years old. I visit him every week on Sundays. He now goes to Preschool in Jersey City. I try not to tell him about his mother, as it would only bring back memories from that night. Sometimes I visit the places me and Vannessa used to go while dating. I even once went to visit the house she kept me in, only to find out it had been torn down. It is now the site of a new windmill farm. The Twin Towers, the place where Vannessa and I went on our first date, no longer exist. 2 fountains now stand in their footprints, surrounded by new towers I had not been familiar with at the time. As time passed, I eventually moved on with my life, by going to therapy. Time can make things easier and better, and over time I gained new friends, bought a new phone, and even got myself a new TV to replace the old one. I had now gotten stronger and knew nothing could ever faze me.... Until last night that was... Last night, I got something in the mail. A red envelope. When I opened it, I found a note inside, reading "Eugene my love, I've found you at long last! I've missed you so much... Oh, how our baby Ralph has grown! I look forward to meeting the both of you very soon... Can't wait! ~kisses and hugs, Vannessa." This had to have been a prank letter. No way could Vannessa have survived, I hanged her! Did the noose give way? Could she have faked her own death with some invisible string? How did she find me?! All these questions rattled through my head as I tried to find the answer to all of them. I don't think I can even go to the police, because they'll think I'm some babbling lunatic with hardly any evidence. Anyone who reads this, let this stand as a testament. If you ever come across someone who may have a crush on you, BEWARE. They could have horrifying secrets that could potentially scar you for life. They could be stalking you, blackmailing you, or worse, and long after you have left their sight, it'll only be a matter of time before they track you down. Think twice when you come across a person like Vannessa. Category:Death Category:Scary Category:Murder Category:Obsession